Dear Jethro
by xxhiphuggersxx
Summary: Dear Jethro, If you have received this letter then you must know about Sophie. That also means that I am either dead or in trouble. Sophie is your little girl, Jethro. If I never see her again, please take care of our little girl. Please Jethro…. Please.
1. Chapter 1

12/12/2010 10:49:00

"Oh come on Kate! One shot!"

"No, DiNozzo, Gibbs will be coming around the corner any minute."

"McGoo! Ready!"

"No Tony, this is dumb."

"You guys are too chicken!"  
"Are not!"

"Are not!"

"Then get ready! Five seconds left in the game."

"Tony…."

"Shots up and its gone!"

"DiNozzo! What the hell are you doing!"

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo turns around to see his boss standing behind his desk. Tony slipped right out of his chair and onto the ground as his boss, Leroy Jethro Gibbs came around the corner and sat at his desk and threw the paper football back at Tony.

"Sorry bout that boss."

"Gear…" Gibbs started to say when there was a small cough. Everybody looked over towards the walkway near the window and saw a little girl standing there clutching her white teddy bear with a red santa hat on it. Gibbs stood up and so did Kate and McGee to get a better view.

"Can we help you honey?" Kate asked.

The little girl didn't answer. She looked about six with red hair and deep blue eyes. Her hair was braided back and she wore a green little kid dress with black tights and shoes. She then took out a piece of paper and looked at it.

"I am… looking for Leroy Jethro Gibbs…" she stuttered. Gibbs slowly walked over and knelt down at her level.

"I'm him." He said softly.

"I need your help, please… it's my mommy." She said and her eyes began to water. "She told me that if anything ever happened to her to come and find you and give you this letter. Please… help my find my mommy. She never came home two nights ago and didn't pick me up from dance…. Please help me." she cried.

Kate and Tony looked down at the girl and Gibbs took her into his arms and calmed her down. Tears came running out of the little girls eyes. She moved out of his grip and handed the letter to him. Gibbs opened it up and began to read it out loud quietly to himself. He then read it in his head and a woman's voice filled his head.

_Dear Jethro,_

_If you have received this letter then you must know about Sophie. That also means that I am either dead or in trouble. Sophie is your little girl, Jethro. I found out I was pregnant when I got to Spain and when I went back to find you, you were already with Stephanie, so I left. I thought I was doing the right thing by keeping her from you. I didn't want to ruin your third marriage for you and damage your career if the NCIS Director ever found out you had an affair with one of your probies. Sophie is the best thing that has ever happened to me. She has your eyes and I found out when she was two, she has your interrogation glare. She however has our attitudes put together and my stubbornness. Please Jethro, don't neglect her and take your anger for me out on her, please help her. If I never see her again, please take care of our little girl. Please Jethro…. Please._

_Jen._

Gibbs looked up at the girl. She did have his eyes and right now they were filled with tears. She had her mother's hair and when he looked at the teddy bear in her hands, he recognized it. He had given it to Jen when they were in Paris.

"You're my daddy aren't you?" she asked while crying. Gibbs looked at her. "My mommy told me that I have my daddy's deep blue eyes that could make any lucky lady fall weak at the knees."

Gibbs smiled and took his hand and whipped away her tears. He looked down at the letter again and then at her.

"Do you know the last place you saw your mom?" he asked her. The girl didn't answer. She gave him the glare that was said in the letter.

"You never answered my question, you must be my daddy." She said and choked up more tears. Kate, Tony, and McGee watched this show in front of them with their eyes wide. Gibbs brushed a strain of hair out of her face.

"Yes Sophie, I am your daddy." He said. Kate's jaw dropped along with McGee's. Tony was in shock. Tears ran down her face.

"Please… help me find my mommy." She cried. Gibbs took her into his arms and picked her up as she cried into his shoulder. Gibbs turned to his team and mouthed, 'Get Ducky' to them. They nodded and all three of them ran off to get Ducky. Gibbs walked over to his desk and sat down with her still in his arms. He lightly kissed her forehead and smoothed her braid out. He then saw the Director coming down the stairs and over to the squad room. He frowned at the picture he had in front of him.

"Agent Gibbs, we have a situation. A group of terrorists have taken an agent and claim to have her child hostage and if they do not get what they are asking for, they will…" he trailed off. He got a better look at the little girl and immediately recognized her. Gibbs nodded. The little girl looked up.

"He's talking about my mommy, isn't he?" she asked. Before Gibbs could answer, Ducky literally came jogging into the room with the team at his heels.

"Jethro… is this?" Ducky asked and Gibbs nodded.

"Doctor Mallard, why don't you take Miss. Shepard…" Morrow started when Sophie cut him off.

"No! No please daddy, mommy said to me if anything ever happened to stay with you! Please, don't let them take me." she cried and held onto his collar tighter. Morrow's eyes widened when she called Gibbs, 'daddy'.

"I won't let them take you Sophie, I promise." He told his little girl. Everyone just stood there, waiting to find out what would happen next.


	2. Chapter 2

12/12/2010 15:09:00

Sophie held onto Gibbs tightly as he stood up with her in his arms. Morrow still had a stern look on his face.

"Last contact and mission?" Gibbs asked.

"None for a while… she had been running a team in Spain from the USA for the past two weeks. She actually was going… I am leaving NCIS for a deputy position for homeland security and she is taking my position." Morrow announced. Everybody was stunned. Sophie then sniffled.

"We'll talk about this later, you three get to work and find Jenny Shepard!" Gibbs yelled at them as he took Sophie to the lounge. Everybody nodded and got right to work. Tony quickly pulled out his phone and set, 'Gibbs got one of his probies knocked up in Paris six years ago.' To Abby.

"Agent Gibbs! Where are you going?" Morrow yelled. Gibbs turned to him.

"Get her cleaned up." He answered as his boss approached him.

"No, we need to discuss this right now. It is to my understanding that if this is your daughter and Jenny Shepard's it means you had an affair, which violates NCIS laws."

Before Gibbs could speak, Sophie whispered,

"Please… don't blame him. Just find my mommy, please."

Gibbs held her tight and walked away and down to the lounge. There was a sitting area with a couch and around the corner was the food court. He sat down on a loveseat with her still in his arms. She sniffled again and looked at him. She whipped her eyes and got rid of the tears. He looked at her. She had her mother's looks, but his eyes. Her hair was smooth and shiny and Gibbs knew that if he took it out of the braid it would curl. She gave a small frown.

"Why aren't you mad?" she asked quietly. Gibbs shrugged.

"Should I be?"

She nodded.

"An hour ago you didn't even know you had a daughter and then I show up out of air crying and begging for help. You are too calm." She said. Gibbs laughed.

"I'm not mad at you Sophie."

"Are you angry with my mommy?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"Please don't be. She's told me all about you. I always knew you were out there."

"What kinds of things did she say?"

"She told me I have your eyes, that when I look at people I give them the same glare you do. She said that you had rules and one of them was, don't believe what you're told. Double check."

Gibbs laughed and for the first time he saw her give a smile. She had her mother's smile.

"Do you know any others?" he asked. She nodded happily and got comfy on his lap.

"I don't remember the order, but I remember three more she told me. Always work as a team, there is no such thing as a coin.. coindete.. coincidence," she tried to say the word coincidence. Gibbs couldn't help but chuckle. "And never mess with a Marine's coffee if you want to live."

Gibbs smiled. Sophie sniffled again. Gibbs looked at her. He gave her the glare.

"It's no coin.. condense.. coin…"she tried to say coincidence, but couldn't.

"Coincidence." Gibbs said. She nodded.

"That my mommy was taken days before she becomes the boss?" she said and her eyes began to water again. Gibbs brought her closer and looked into her eyes.

"We will… I will find your mom, if it is the last thing I ever do. That is a promise." He told her.

"She's a love child!" Abby squealed.

"No Abs, if she was a love child they would still be together!"

"Can you believe he did it with a probie!"

"Don't worry, McGeek, he is out of your league."

"And she is becoming director so we can all meet her!"  
"Slow down Abby! We have to find her first!"

"Last contact according to… well everything we could find was she dropped off Sophie and talked with her teacher and left. Then never came back. Sophie then did everything she could to find Gibbs!"

"ABBY FOCUS!"  
"Sorry, but this is major news! We have a giblet in the family!"

"What is a Giblet?" a small voice said. Abby, McGee, Tony, and Kate turned around and saw the little girl standing near the lab door with her teddy bear. Gibbs was behind her giving them the glare just like she was. Abby squealed.

"OH MY GOSH! GIBBS SHE HAS YOUR GLARE!" Abby said jumping up and down. "Oh my gosh this is like the hugest thing that has ever happened in like… NCIS HISTORY!"

"Abs you better have something good for me." Gibbs growled as he approached her.

"Yes okay well I got footage from the dance hall, nothing there. So I hacked into her security system and the alarm was set off at 2:30 yesterday. Police came by and everything looked okay."

"McGee." Said Gibbs switching people.

"Owns one silver Honda bolo is out for the car, nothing so far."

"Tony."

"Last mission was in Madrid, was successful all the way around. Everything was cleaned up as planned."

"Kate."

"I checked security tapes near her house and other neighbors. A black van with no visible plate shows up in three and then disappeared off the grid."

"Why is the plate not visible? Every car has one?" Sophie quietly asked. They all turned and looked at her.

"This is adult stuff, you wouldn't get it…" Tony started when Sophie frowned.

"I spent my life with my mom in Egypt and Spain."

"So you learned from her?" Kate asked sweetly. Sophie shook her head.

"She doesn't teach. You watch and you learn." She answered. Gibbs smiled.

"She is your child Gibbs!" Abby squealed. She ran over to Gibbs and gave him a huge.

"Anyways… the van is at a crossing road, silver car is in front of it, and if you zoom in you may get a plate from the front." She suggested. Abby turned and looked at her.

"That may work." McGee said and turned to the computer and zoomed in. Sure enough, the reflection showed a plate. 6YL098. They all looked at Sophie.

"She is smart for her age." Kate said.

"You must be Kate," Sophie says to Kate. "And dark lipstick…. You are Abby. You call that man McGeek so you must be Tony, and that leaves the other one McGee."

"I love her!" Abby said happily.

"100% yours boss." Tony said. Sophie looked at him and frowned.

"I am 100% my mom's!" she yelled and ran off towards the elevator crying. Tony looked at Gibbs.

"Boss, I…" he started.

"I know DiNozzo, I know." He answered and went after her. He jumped into the elevator as it closed and saw Sophie on the ground crying. Gibbs hit the switch, it went blue, and he sat down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her.

"My mommy's friend, Ziva, taught me to be tough in situations like this. When my mommy was away I was scared and she stayed up all night with me until she came back the next morning." Sophie cried.

"Tony! How could you say that!" Abby yelled.

"I didn't mean it Abs." Tony said. McGee nodded.

"She is still scared, we have to pick words carefully." Kate said.

They stood there in silence and then finally went back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

14/12/2010 09:00:00

"Okay, the van was stolen three days ago outside a drug store, man's face is away from the camera so we have no visual on that." Abby said to Tony. All four of them were still in her lab.

"That will not please Gibbs, McGee, what do you have?" Tony asked.

"Tony, we really have nothing. All we have is the van. We don't know where she was taken or how or anything." Kate said sadly.

"Well that won't help Gibbs find the mother of the crying little girl in the elevator!" Tony yelled.

"What more do we have Tony? If you have a plan then do it!" Kate yelled.

"Abs, look up people she worked with when she was in Africa and Europe."

Abby typed it in and a list came up.

"Okay… well Gibbs is the majority, a guy named Decker now living in LA, in Egypt she worked with Liaison Officer Ziva David, that's it, that's all I have."

"Wait… wait… David?" Tony asked suddenly. "It can't be… it must be a coincidence."

"There are no such thing as coincidences," A voice said. They turned around and saw that Sophie had come back with Gibbs. "I think of Ziva as my godmother and aunt. Whenever my mommy wasn't around, she always made sure I was safe and would stay with me until she got back. She saved my mommy's life two years ago."

"DiNozzo, where are you going with this?" Kate asked. Tony had a blank look on his face.

"David, as in Eli David of Mossad," he said looking at the ground. "As in Ari Haswari's father."

"You mean Ari? Ziva's half brother?" Sophie asked innocently. Gibbs knelt down to her fast.

"You know him? Who he is?" he asked worried.

"I met him once, the first time I met Ziva's daddy. We went out to lunch and he was really nice to me. He let me ride on his shoulders and he gave me polka dot headband."

Everybody was quiet. Sophie looked confused.

"Is something wrong with Uncle Ari?" she asked.

"Don't say that." Gibbs said. Sophie crossed her arms.

"Why? Maybe he could help find my mom!" She said and got a look as if a light bulb went off in her head.

The adults didn't know what to say to her. Ducky walked in and broke the silence. Ducky looked at Gibbs.

"Jethro, the director wants to speak with you, alone." He said sadly. Gibbs looked down at Sophie. Her big blue eyes were looking up at him so innocently. He knelt down beside her.

"Sophie, its okay if you don't want to, but in order to help find your mom I have to go for a couple minutes. Do you mind waiting here with Ducky and the team? I promise they will take extra special care of you."

Her smile faded and she looked at him scared.

"Just find her, please."

"You had an affair with another agent who was your probie, Jethro!" Morrow yelled and slammed his fist on the table. They were in the director's office. Gibbs remained calm. "You broke NCIS rules, your own for that matter, and I have already agreed and papers are signed for her to succeed me!"

"That shouldn't change anything, sir."

Morrow looked at Gibbs and raised his eyebrows.

"How does that not change anything?" he yelled.

"Because it was six years ago. Everything is put behind us and I know Jen. She will work fine alongside me as I will with her."

"And have you forgotten the child sitting down in Abby's lab? What will you do with her? How will you balance that out?"

"We'll find a way." Gibbs answered simply. Morrow let out a breath and stood up.

"Do you know how this will look to the press?"

"I don't care and I bet you fifty Jen doesn't either."

"We don't even know if she is alive!" Morrow yelled. Gibbs stood up.

"You know what Tom? Maybe if I wasn't being lectured right now I could go be catching the bastard who took her in the first place, which by the way thank you to Sophie, we have two big leads! What the hell is the FBI keeping from us? How about the fact that Ari is back in the states! How about the fact Jen worked with his half sister and met Ari with Sophie? How about the fact he has been trying to get at me since the day I put a round in his shoulder!"

Morrow just stood there looking at Gibbs as Gibbs did with him. Gibbs wasn't sure what to expect next. Morrow's frown disappeared and he sat down. He sighed.

"I knew Agent Shepard was pregnant. She called and informed me of it a couple weeks after she left you in Paris. She didn't stay with team in Madrid for very long. When Sophie was two, I moved them to work with Mossad and Officer Ziva David. I had a hunch that you were the father, but I never said anything."

(I know this song is in the future for the timeline, but I think it was cute to use!)

"We get to four, five, six, and you're feeling busted, but it's not time quit, practice makes you perfect!"

Sophie was showing the team a warm up dance her class does before class begins.

"Pop it, lock it, polka dot it, country five in hip hop it! Put your hawk in the sky move side to side, jump to the left, stick it glide!"

Abby and Tony tried to keep up with Sophie, but she was amazingly talented.

Gibbs stepped out of the elevator and heard music playing in Abby's lab that wasn't her taste. He poked his head in and smiled. He saw Sophie dancing with Tony and Abby. The music came to an end and she gave Tony and Abby high fives. She looked much better than she did two hours ago. Gibbs backed away and went back to the empty squad room. He looked on the floor and saw she had a little bag. He went and grabbed it and opened it up. Inside was a box. He sat down at his desk and began to go through it. There were many pictures of her and Jenny. He smiled. There were drawings and a whole bunch of other things when he came across another envelop addressed to him. It said, "Jethro" He took it and opened it. It was a longer version of the other one he had read. It looked as if it had been ripped up, but someone else pieced it back together.

_Dear Leroy Jethro Gibbs,_

_I've written this letter oh so many times. I haven't come close to the one I will someday send. We have a daughter Jethro. Her name is Sophie. She is like you in so many ways. She has your eyes, your glare, your excitement for danger, and your heart. She's smart, funny, headstrong, brave, and talented. I'm so afraid you'll be angry with me, after everything I have done and put you through and not want anything to do with her. I'm not saying you have to come and jump in and be the father she's never had. I just knew that as she got older, I would get more questions about you. I had already decided to go my separate ways and when I found out, I came back to find you and I saw you were with Stephanie, your third wife and I'm still not sure if you are with her. You looked so happy and I didn't want to cause another broken marriage for you. I rationalized and thought I was doing the right thing keeping Sophie from you, but as she gets older, she asks about you more and more each day. She clearly loves you even though she has never met you. She has your eyes clearly, they are a perfect match to yours and it has been so hard because I look at her and I see you and I feel guilt. I know how you feel about apologizes, but please, accept it even if you may never accept Sophie. I'm so sorry Jethro. At least give her a chance because if you are reading this that means something bad has happened to me and I may not make it out alive. She deserves to be happy and I know if you give her a chance you will love her just as much as I do. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me._

_Love from,_

_Jenny Shepard_

Gibbs looked at the letter and was having troubles staying strong. There were then voices and soon a little redhead came bouncing in the room.

"Hey there." He said and she ran into his arms and he held her tight. Her hair smelled just as Jenny's did. She pulled away, but stayed on his lap.

"Daddy, are you crying?" she asked. He saw that Ducky and Tony were watching. Sophie looked down at the letter and then at him.

"I found it in the trash on the night we came back here. She had been crying all night and I saw her rip it up and throw it away," she said. She then reached into the box and pulled out a heart shaped sterling silver necklace. Gibbs had given that to Jenny on her birthday. She handed it to him. He looked down at it and then at Sophie. He let go of her and then put the necklace on her. Sophie looked down at it.

"Keep it until we find your mommy." He said sweetly. She smiled.

"Which won't be much longer!" Abby came running in excitedly.

"We found the van again on a bank camera and we were able to pick it up on several other cameras. We have narrowed it down to three possible buildings…." McGee started.

"Agent Gibbs, I need a word with your team without certain ears hearing." Morrow said. Gibbs looked at Sophie who got the message.

"Duck, why don't you go…" Gibbs said and Ducky nodded and took Sophie down to autopsy.

"After our previous conversation, I got Intel that Ari Haswari is in D.C."

"FBI let that psycho back in the states without telling us!" Kate yelled. Morrow flashed her a look.

"He is supposed to be helping them." Morrow said.

"Supposed to? You mean he escaped their eyes two days ago and grabbed Jen!" Gibbs yelled.

"No Jethro." Another voice said. They all turned and Fornell was standing there. Gibbs turned to him.

"Not only did he kidnap her, but he stole a rocket launcher and is targeting home coming marines."

Gibbs kicked his desk and ran his hands through his hair and then turned to Fornell.

"What the hell! You should have told us the minute he stepped on U.S. soil! Now a little girl has the possibility to lose her mother to a man she thought was her friend!"

"I only found out three days ago Jethro!"

"Three days! If you had told us Jen would still be here!"

"Enough!" Director Morrow yelled. Gibbs went into his desk, got his gun, and loaded it. Morrow stopped him.

"You are wearing a vest." He said. Gibbs shook his head, but Kate stopped him.

"Do you really want Sophie to lose her mother and father in the same day?"

He looked at her, grabbed the vest, signaled for his team to come with him.

"Agent Todd!" Morrow called. She turned and nodded at him and left.


	4. Chapter 4

18/12/2010 08:58:00 (I own nothing sadly)

Gibbs, Kate, Tony, and McGee reached the three abandoned warehouses and looked around.

"You figure it out?" Gibbs asked McGee.

"I did. The drone is on a one of three radio frequencies it'll take a few minutes to jam each of them, but when I hit the frequency on, the drone should go off target." He answered. Tony looked around.

"It's gunna take hours to search these buildings boss. Jen may not have that long." Tony stated.

"Give me the shot gun."

Gibbs took Kate's shot gun and fired it at a lamp and the building on the left had men start to shout on the roof and one became visible. Gibbs shot him square in the heart.

"Tony, take the fire escape! Kate with me! McGee start jamming!" Gibbs yelled. They took off. Tony went up the fire escape and had to stop on one level to un-jam the ladder. He looked inside a broken window and could hear voices. They were speaking in another language. He took a quick peek and saw they were moving Jen. She was awake and in handcuffs. Her hair was a mess, she had multiple cuts on her arms, face, jeans were ripped, shirt was ripped. Tony continued up.

"Boss, got a visual on Jen. She is awake and they are attempting to move her." Tony said.

"Get to the roof and count the men and then we will worry about her. Jen is strong she'll make it." Gibbs said. Gibbs and Kate moved inside behind a car and then a gun fight started happening.

Tony's point of view.

He climbed up, ladder by ladder, when he heard gun shots inside. He reached the last ladder and climbed up it slowly.

McGee's point of view.

"Come on…." He whispered to the computer. He was typing as fast as he could when he heard gun shots inside. The drone then took off.

"Boss they fired the drone!" he said.

"Jam it McGee!"

"I can do this…"

(End of point of views.)

"Got one down, boss. No visual on anyone else." Tony said as he reached the top.

"Let's do it!" Gibbs said as he and Kate kicked the door open and entered the roof top. Gun shots were then fired towards Gibbs and he dodged them and landed on his back. Kate fired at him and Tony came running across the rood. Kate, Tony, and Gibbs fired at the guy who fired at Gibbs and killed him. Now there was only one left. Tony and Gibbs crossed the roof and fired at the guy controlling the drone. They all ran towards it.

"Boss, they're planning on moving Jen. We have to work fast." Tony said. Gibbs nodded.

"McGee this thing is still flying!" Gibbs yelled.

"Okay, one freak down, two to go." McGee said.

Gun shots were then fired at him and he took cover behind the car. Gibbs and the others heard them. McGee returned fire. His computer was then shot.

"Boss one of them shot my transmitter!" he said.

"You know how to fly this thing?" Tony asked Gibbs.

"No, but I know how to crash it." Gibbs said. He then open fired at the controllers and crashed the drone into the water.

"McGee you okay?" Gibbs asked.

"They got one terrorist inside, probably a couple more trying to get Jen out." McGee answered.

"Hold your position. We'll flush him and get Jen," Gibbs said. "I'm out."

"Me too," Kate said. The door then opened and Kate saw it. The terrorist had a gun. "Shooter!" Kate yelled and jumped in front of Gibbs. She landed and Gibbs shot the terrorist.

"Kate!" Gibbs said. He and Tony ran over to her and saw the vest had the bullet.

"You okay?" Tony teased.

"Ow, I just got shot at point blank range DiNozzo, what do you think?" She answered back.

"You're not going to polities class tomorrow." He answered.

"I did it for Sophie. I wasn't going to let her lose her mom and dad in one day." She said. Gibbs smiled.

"You did good. Sophie will love you forever." Tony said. Kate shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"For once, DiNozzo's right." Gibbs said with a smile.

"Wow, I thought I'd die before I ever heard…" she started when there was a gunshot and it hit her right through the head and out. She fell to the ground with blood coming out everything. Kate had been killed. Tony had blood all over his face. Gibbs raised his gun.

"Ari." He said. He then turned and looked at Tony. He was looking down at Kate. He walked over.

"Tony, wait here. I'm… I'm going…" he started when Tony nodded.

"Boss! What happened?" McGee yelled.

Tony was the one to answer.

"Probie…. Kate was shot… Ari killed her." He said sadly. McGee didn't answer. Gibbs looked at Kate. Her voice rang out in his head.

"_Gibbs, go after and save Jen. I am gone, but you still have a chance to save her. Do it for Sophie!"_

"McGee, come up the fire escape and look in windows for Jen." Gibbs said.

McGee did as he was told and started up the fire escape. Gibbs headed down the way he came up. McGee looked in a third floor window and saw someone lying on the ground, not moving.

"Boss, third floor! Nobody inside." McGee said.

Gibbs raced down to the third floor. The level was clear and he entered one room and there he saw her. Jen was lying on the ground. He ran over and dropped next to her. Blood was coming out of her head, someone had smashed it against the wall. Gibbs took her pulse and she still had one. He took off his jacket, and his shirt so only his undershirt was left. He carefully picked Jen up and wrapped his shirt on her head to keep the blood in and laid her on his lap.

"Come on Jen, stay with me. Sophie and I need you. Stay with me." he pleaded.

"Boss, FBI is here. They are on the roof with Tony." McGee said. He had climbed down the ladder to see Fornell.

"Send people to the third floor with a med kit." Gibbs ordered.

"On it." McGee said.

Gibbs looked down at Jen. He took her hand and held it. Gibbs saw she had so many cuts on her. He wiped the blood off her head and saw that it was just a huge cut.

"Jen… don't leave, stay here." He whispered.

He looked down at her. He saw her eyelids moving, rem. They then slowly began to open. Gibbs's heart jumped a beat. He sat her up better on his lap. She tried to say something, Gibbs understood.

"Sophie is fine, she came to me. Ducky has her. She's safe." He assured her. She slowly nodded. Her hand slowly went up to his face and felt him to make sure this was real. He took her hand.

"Jethro…." She whispered. He nodded.

"You're going to be okay, I promise."

A medical team then showed up and took over and basically pushed Gibbs aside. His shirt was still with her. Now that she knew he was safe, he had to go with Tony who was still with Kate.


	5. Chapter 5

Gibbs watched as the body bag with Kate in it was being dragged away right past him. He looked over at Tony who was sitting on the stone near the edge of the building. Everything had happened so fast, his daughter, the letter, the job, Ari, and now Kate was gone. Gibbs didnt know how to react to all of this. Tony was just staring down where Kate was shot, looking at the bloodstain in the stone. Gibbs walked over to Tony. Tony didnt even look up.

Tony, you need to get back to NCIS with Tim. Gibbs said trying not to sound harsh. He was both angry and upset. Angry at Ari and upset over Kate.

I know boss, its just... Tony began to say but trailed off. Gibbs nodded. He looked over at the bloodstain. There was then a small breeze and Gibbs remembers that he wasnt wearing a shirt (besides his under shirt). The medical team had taken it and continued to use it as something to help stop the blood from coming out.

I know DiNozzo, I know. He said and walked away. He would go to the hospital, check on Jens condition, get clothes, and then go back to NCIS. He headed down the stairs and then he got into his car. He began to drive to the hospital. He looked over to the passenger seat and behind in the back seats when he came to the stoplight.

Terminal Leave

Couple of months ago

They were special order, boss. Tony says to Gibbs angry that he gave the commanders son his sunglasses.

I dont ever special order. Gibbs answered.

Isnt that funny? Neither do I. McGee pipes in from the back. Gibbs chuckles a bit inside.

Theres nothing funny about this McGee and what part of this conversation is about you anyway? Tony barks back at McGee.

Only the part about special ordering. McGee answers back.

I always special order, Kate said and puts her sunglasses on and looks out the window. Bright day out today.

Back to Reality

Gibbs thoughts and flashback were interrupted by the sound of car horns behind him. The light had turned green. Gibbs hit the gas and sped off. He pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. He still wasnt sure how to tell Sophie that Kate was dead. He needed to get Jens condition first. He steps out of the car and walked into the ER. He pulls out his badge.

Condition of Jennifer Shepard? he asks quietly. The nurse looks at him and the badge and then looks up her condition.

Only had head trauma, doesnt seem like any brain damage, broken arm, and stitches in her forehead. She will be free to go by tomorrow morning. She answers. Gibbs nods. The nurse points him in the direction of her room and he slowly walks down the hallway. He looks in the window and sees that she is asleep. Voices then fill his head, voices from six years ago.

Six Years Ago.

Gibbs walks up the stairs and heads toward Director Morrows office. He walks into Morrows office and the first thing he sees is a redhead with a green blouse, dark blue jeans, and black high boots. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Gibbs looked around and saw she was alone.

You must be Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. She said. A weird feeling went right through him when she said his name. He nodded.

And you are? Gibbs asked. Before he could answer, Morrow answered him as he walked into his office.

This is Agent Jen Shepard, she will be your new partner on your team. Play nice with her. Hetty over in California recommended her.

Gibbs looks over at Jen and she stands up. She had emerald green eyes. She raised her eyebrows at him.

Will there be any problems working with a female on your team? she asks and looks at him. Gibbs gets that feeling inside him again and answers,

No, no problems. Just dont give me attitude.

She raises her eyebrows at him and then nods. She turns to Morrow and he dismisses them. Jen walks out of the office first followed by Gibbs.

What kind of attitude are you talking about? she asks him as she pushes the elevator button. She steps in and he follows. Once the doors are closed and the elevator moves, he hit the emergency switch. Jen frowned.

I dont tolerate people who talk back if I ask them to do something. He answers firmly. Jen chuckled and turned to him.

I guess you will have a problem because I speak my mind and Im not afraid to speak up if I disagree with something. She answers. Gibbs gives her the glare, but she is not intimidated by it. Instead she reaches around him and flicks the switch and the elevator begins to move again. They continue to stare at each other until the doors open. She gets off and he just watches her.

Reality

Sir sir? Do you need assistance?

Gibbs snaps out of his flashback and finds the same nurse that showed him the room standing next to him. Gibbs looks at the nurse.

No, no Ill let her sleep. I came back for her condition. He answered. He looked in again and saw that her face was buried in the part of his shirt that didnt have blood on it. He gave a small smile, but then walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

"Yes, I'm so sorry for your loss Mrs. Todd. Please give my regards to your husband and Agent Todd's sister." Morrow said and then he hung up. His assistant then came in.

"Sir?" she asked. Morrow looked up at her.

"I just informed Agent Todd's family of her death. Her mother was heartbroken. Her birthday would have been next week." Morrow says sadly.

"And the new Director?"

"Right, she has only head trauma, not much. Ari didn't harm her much, most likely because they knew each other. I think you will both get along fine. I know I haven't had you that long Cynthia, but it seems like you will work well together."

Cynthia nodded and then turned around to see a little red head girl sitting on the waiting couch. She was looking at the necklace and had her bear in her hands. Cynthia then turned to Morrow and said,

"It might interest you to know that there is a little girl sitting on your couch in the waiting room." She whispered. Morrow nodded. Cynthia then left the room. Morrow stood up and looked at the girl. He just looked at her. She had Jenny's hair, but he couldn't see the eyes.

"Are you lost?" he asked nicely. She looked up at him and shook her head and then looked back at the necklace.

"I'm just waiting." She said softly.

"For whom?" Morrow asked and walked over to her. He sat down next to her.

"For my daddy to bring my mommy home. He promised me." she simply answered.

"You are very brave for a six year old girl." He said. She didn't answer him. Morrow looked at Cynthia. Sophie then answered,

"I'm not that brave. I keep my mind on other things."

They then heard shouting.

"Sophie! Sophie! Where are you?"

It was Ducky calling. Ducky then turned the corner and saw Sophie sitting with Morrow.

"I found her." Morrow said and gave Ducky a look.

"Jethro is back. He is downstairs with DiNozzo and McGee." Ducky informs Morrow. He nodded.

"I will be in MTAC." He says and gets up and walks away. Sophie stood up quickly. She raced around Ducky and Morrow down the hall. She reached the balcony and saw her dad talking with Tony and McGee.

"Daddy!" she yelled and raced down the stairs. Gibbs looked up and went straight for the stairs. Sophie jumped into his arms and gave him a hug. She looked at him; "You're all wet!" she said and smiled. Gibbs looked at her; she had her mother's smile, too.

"I found mommy, she is alright. She is in the hospital." He said softly. Her smile grew and she attacked him with a huge. He gave a small laugh.

"I knew you wouldn't let me down!" she said happily. Gibbs stroked her hair and then she finally let go. "When can I see her?"

"Later, she needs time to rest." He said and carried her over to where Tony was quietly working. He put her down and she looked around.

"Where is Kate? Is she with Abby? I am supposed to show her my dance." Sophie said. She looked at her dad. She frowned when she saw the sadness in his eyes. She looked at Tony who looked upset.

"Sophie," her father said and her gaze went back to him. "Kate… she's not coming back… in the process of saving your mom she was in an accident and died." Gibbs said softly trying to word it right. The sparkle in Sophie's eyes faded away and she looked at Kate's desk.

"I'm going to Abby's." Tony said and got up and walked away. Gibbs nodded. He looked at Sophie. She was silent and was just looking at the desk. She went over and found a piece of paper and pen. Gibbs stood up and watched her write, 'Sorry Kate' on it. Sophie placed it in the middle of the desk.

Gibbs finished up some things and went to go get coffee. He left Sophie with Abby and Tony. Sophie sat quietly in Abby's chair in the other room while Abby and Tony worked. Suddenly there was a crash and Sophie saw Tony and Abby hit the ground. She raced out.

"Abby!" she screamed.

"Sophie, get down!" Tony yelled. Sophie was about to when two strong arms grabbed her and the lights went out. It was Gibbs.

"I'm getting bullet proof glass." She heard him say.

"There's no such thing." Abby said.

"Bullet resistant." Gibbs corrected. Gibbs kissed Abby's head and then Abby crawled and followed Tony. Gibbs held Sophie tightly to him.

"Is that why you won't let me leave the building?" she whispered. Gibbs flashed back to seeing the crime scene photos of the car Shannon and Kelly were in when they died. He kissed Sophie's forehead.

Gibbs managed to find a way out of the building with Sophie without Ari assuming anything. When they reached Bethesda, Sophie was fast asleep in Gibbs's arms. He carried her in and the nurse re-directed Gibbs to Jenny's room where Jenny lay still asleep. Gibbs sat down in the chair next to her bed with Sophie in his arms still. Sophie began to stir and she soon awoke. Gibbs motioned for her to stay quiet. Sophie turned and saw her mother lying there sleeping. A huge smile grew on her face. Gibbs smiled at that.

"When will she wake up?" Sophie whispered. Gibbs shrugged his shoulders, but reached underneath him and pulled out a box of donuts. Sophie's eyes lit up when she saw them.

"Have any allergies?" he whispered.

"Shellfish, but I highly doubt donuts have shellfish." She said. Gibbs smiled and let her pick from chocolate or maple donuts. She took a maple one. She began to eat it and Gibbs gave a small chuckle when she got powder all over her. He took his sleeve and whipped it since he had no napkins. Sophie laughed quietly.

_She could hear laughing, people were in her room. It was a familiar laugh to her. _

When Sophie finished her donut, she hopped down and got a plastic cup to get water from Jenny's bathroom. She returns with it and then puts it on Jenny's bedside table. She sat back down on Gibbs lap and put her head to his chest and closed her eyes for a moment. She then opened them and looked up at her dad.

_She heard water running and the sound of a little person running through her room. She wants to open her eyes and tries slowly._

Gibbs hears Jenny begin to stir. He looks over and sees she is beginning to open her eyes. The lights were dim in the room so she wasn't blinded when she woke up. Gibbs nudged Sophie to look at her mom. Jenny's eyes opened and the first thing she saw was Sophie on Gibbs's lap, but she didn't register yet that Gibbs was there. She gave a weak smile.

"Sophie…" she said happily. Gibbs picked up Sophie and placed her next to her mother.

"Mommy!" she said happily and when Gibbs placed her next to Jenny she wrapped up in her mother's arms. Jenny sat up and took her into her arms. Gibbs smiled at the picture he had in front of him. He slowly backed up and left the room. Sophie didn't notice until he was gone. She lifted her head.

"Where did daddy go?"

Jenny looked at her.

"He was here…" she started and looked over at the side table where an empty starbucks was sitting.

"You didn't see him?" Sophie asked.

"My eyes are still adjusting and I was more focused on you in my arms sweetheart." She said. Now that her eyesight was completely back she looked towards the door.

"Are you okay? I heard so many different things like how Uncle Ari was bad and daddy said I shouldn't talk about him and then I heard Ducky say…." She began when her mother cut her off.

"Ducky? You met Ducky?" she asked happily. Sophie nodded.

"He told me all kinds of stories about you and daddy back in the days of Europe ops. I also heard him over say, that Ari… he killed Kate." She said sadly at the end. Jenny frowned.

"Who is Kate?" Jenny asked. Before Sophie could answer, someone else did. Gibbs had come back with a bottle of water for Jenny and lemonade for Sophie.

"Special Agent Caitlin Todd, second member of my team. She used to protect the president." He answered. Jenny looked up at Gibbs and met his eyes. They were like that until Sophie spoke up.

"Is that pink lemonade for me?" she asked excitedly and hopped down from her mother's bed. She looked up at Gibbs and bent down to her.

"I was going to give it to a certain little redheaded girl in this room or I was going to drink it… which should I pick?" he teased. Sophie smiled and said,

"I'm a little redhead pick me!" she said. Gibbs laughed and gave her the lemonade. Jenny smiled as she watched Gibbs and Sophie. Gibbs stood up and Sophie walked back over and sat in Gibbs's seat. Gibbs handed Jenny the water and she thanked him softly.

"I'm glad your okay mommy. I was really worried and I went and found daddy like you told me to if anything ever happened and he was really nice to me and he yelled at his boss for me, I got to meet his whole team and I taught Abby a dance, I helped them with the case, I got sugar treats, I ate donuts, and daddy let me wear your necklace until you were found," She said and showed her the necklace she was wearing. Jenny smiled. "I have to use the head. That's what daddy calls it, its weird if you ask me."

Sophie raced off to the bathroom leaving Gibbs and Jenny alone. Jenny wouldn't meet Gibbs's eyes. Gibbs's is the one who broke the silence.

"So Shepard, you're going to be the new ass kisser on the hill?" he asked. Jenny let out a little chuckle.

"He told you," she said softly still not meeting his gaze.

"Yeah, he kind of had to after a six year old came crying in looking for their father who she has heard about, but never actually met." Gibbs added. That was when she looked up at him.

"If she came to you than you read my letter!" she snapped and looked away again.

"Yes, I read two versions of it. I am no longer with Stephanie. She was the rebound of our affair and it wasn't fair to her." He answered.

"I wasn't surprised to see you had moved on after what I did," She said. Gibbs looked at her and could see guilt, hurt in her eyes. Something she rarely showed. "Your guard is up and I know why because the last time you saw me was on a plane and you were giving me roses."

Gibbs went and sat down in the seat next to Jenny.

"My guard isn't the ones that up in this room right now. You won't even meet my eyes." He said. Jenny turned and finally looked Gibbs right in the eyes. There was a knock at the door and standing there was Ducky. Jenny smiled.

"Doctor Ducky Mallard." She said happily and Ducky smiled. He came over and kissed Jenny on the forehead.

"How have you been my dear?" he asked.

The bathroom door then opened and Sophie came out.

"Hi Ducky!" she said happily. She went over and stood next to her mom and dad. Ducky looked at them. "I'm hungry… not that the donut wasn't good, but I haven't had a meal in a while."

"I will take you downstairs my dear, I'm sure the café has something to your likings." Ducky offered. Gibbs nodded a thank you watched his little girl bounce away with Ducky. He shut the door behind him. It was silent for a moment.

"She has all of your qualities besides my eyes. You even taught her some of my rules." He said. Jenny gave a small laugh.

"I never told her the 'I'm sorry' one. Sometimes you need to apologize when you know you have screwed up." Jenny said.

The room was silent. Neither knew how to respond to each other yet.

"Ari Haswari." Gibbs finally said. Jenny closed her eyes and dropped her head to her chest. Gibbs saw her reaction.

"Mossad, his father is Deputy David." She answered softly.

"Did he hurt you or was it his men?" Gibbs asked.

"He took me to draw attention away from the marines coming home where he would bomb. No, he didn't hurt me it was his men. He said he wasn't going to kill me or Sophie."

"He shot my agent, almost killed another agent and my forensic scientist and Sophie was in the room with them," Gibbs said. "I grabbed her when I ran in and hit the lights."

It was quiet again until Jenny spoke up.

"You care a lot about her, don't you?" she asked. Gibbs looked at her and nodded. "What was your reaction when she came to you?"

"I stopped her from crying and took her in my arms down to get a snack. I blew off Morrow." He answered.

"How did you know… she was yours?" Jenny asked softly.

"Her hair and eyes was all I needed to see." He answered. Gibbs stood up and headed for the door.

"Jethro… what happens now?" she asked. Gibbs turned and met her eyes. He shrugged.

"A lot of things I didn't plan on in this relationship, like having a last kiss. You have the reins on this." He said and walked out of the room. Jenny closed her eyes and laid back down. She didn't imagine her day turning out like this.


	7. Chapter 7

Jenny sat there in her hospital bed flashing back to the first day she met Jethro….

Six Years Ago:

For the first time in her life, Jenny Shepard stepped out of the elevator and onto the MTAC catwalk of NCIS. She was dressed in her best green blouse, dark blue jeans, and black high boots. Her hair was down until she decided to pull it up before she got to Director Morrow's office. She reached his outer offices and saw him coming out.

"Ahh you must me Jenny Shepard." Morrow said. Jenny smiled.

"Yes sir, I am."

Morrow smiled and led her into his office. She sat down in a conference table chair and saw Morrow pick up a folder.

"I have to run into MTAC for a couple minutes, you're new boss should be here at any moment. His name is Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Now fair warning… he isn't always open to new people."

Jenny shrugged.

"He'll either like me or he'll hate me. That's how it is with most." Jenny said with a smile. Morrow laughed.

"Yes well I'm just warning you now I will be back soon." Morrow said and then left. Jenny sat there patiently waiting until she heard someone coming. She sees a very handsome man with gray hair and blue eyes walk in. She looks at him and he stares back with his eyes piercing on her.

"You must be Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." A butterfly feeling went through her when she spoke his full name. He nodded.

"And you are?" he asked. Before Jenny could answer, Director Morrow came back.

"This is Agent Jen Shepard, she will be your new partner on your team. Play nice with her, Hetty over in California recommended her."

Jenny stands up and Gibbs looks at her. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Will there be any problems working with a female on your team?" she asked. He answers saying,

"No, no problems. Just don't give me attitude."

Jenny stared at him and then turned to Morrow who dismissed them. She walks out of the office first with Gibbs at her heals.

"What kind of attitude are you talking about?" she asks him as she pushes the elevator button. She steps in and he follows. Once the doors are closed and the elevator moves, he hit the emergency switch. Jen frowned. She looked over at him.

"I don't tolerate people who talk back if I ask them to do something." He answered. Jenny chuckled and looked at him.

"I guess you will have a problem because I speak my mind and I'm not afraid to speak up if I disagree with something." Gibbs glares at her as she speaks, but she is not affected by the glare. She reaches around him and flips the switch back on and the elevator begins to move again. The doors opened and she got off and headed towards the squad room.

"So, which desk is going to be mine?" she asks. Gibbs points to the desk that was Kate's (well not back then) Gibbs goes and sits down at his.

"Who are the other two working with us?" she asks and sits down and looks around her desk.

"Agent named Chris Pacci may join along with an M.E. named Doctor Mallard. When ready, Pacci will find his probie and will join us." Gibbs answers and looks at her. Jenny takes her hair down and Gibbs watches her hair fall.

"Probie?" she asks. "What kind of name is that?"

"A nickname my old boss gave me. That's what I call all new agents to my team."

Jenny chuckled and looked at him.

"Your team? Agent Gibbs, I'm not your probie. I've already been a probie with Metro, and another NCIS team stationed in the south. I'm your partner." She says. Gibbs looks at her and she stares back. His phone then rings. He looks at the caller I.D. and answers. Jenny turns and heads towards the ladies room and can feel Gibbs's eyes watch her leave.

**Reality:**

The nurse coming in to check on her interrupts Jenny's thoughts. The nurse gave her a fresh bandage and then left. Jenny looked on the floor and saw a donut container. Jenny smiled. She laid back and turned the T.V. on. The reporter was saying,

"An NCIS agent yesterday afternoon was shot at point blank rage on the roof top of an old warehouse. According to sources, NCIS was there trying to prevent a terrorist attack on the marines coming home to see their families. However, the terrorist group was also holding a new politician hostage in the warehouse. The name of that politician has not been revealed yet…"

"Kate Todd." Jenny heard someone say. Jenny looked over and Gibbs was standing in the doorway with coffee.

"What?" she asks.

"They say an NCIS agent, well she wasn't just an NCIS agent. She had a family, too. A sister, a mother, a father." He answered and sat back down in his seat next to her. Jenny nodded and turned her gaze back onto the T.V.

"How long was she on your team?" she asks.

"Two years, she resigned from secret service and I offered her a position with another agent. They were partners."

"It sounds like she was loved." Is all Jenny could say. Gibbs nodded.

"She was assigned to protect me from Ari. According to Fornell…" Gibbs started when Jenny cut him off.

"Fornell as in the one who married Diane? You talk with him?" she asked. Gibbs let out a small chuckle.

"They divorced, she cleaned out his bank like I said she would but hey who listens to me anymore?"

Jenny smiled and then there was just a moment of silence as if they didn't know what to do next, which they didn't. Right now, things were too complicated.


	8. Chapter 8

"So… were you planning to tell me about Sophie when you returned to NCIS?" Jethro asked and looked at Jen. He heard her breath hitch. She turned her head towards the window.

"I never intended on keeping her a secret from you Jethro, I did come back but as I said in my letter I thought it was best all the way around if her father remained out of the picture for a while." She sadly answered.

"I would have left Stephanie in a heart beat if I knew we had a kid together. I wouldn't have left you alone." He answered and took a sip of his coffee.

"I wasn't alone… I had a friend with me when I was in Cairo and in Europe. Sophie loves her. She is her godmother."

"Liaison Officer Ziva David, half sister to Ari Haswari. Please don't tell me he is her godfather." Jethro said with a hint of anger in his voice. Jen rolled her eyes.

"No Jethro… I wanted Ducky to be the godfather, but I never asked him because I knew if he found out she was yours he would lecture me into telling you."

Jethro didn't respond.

"When's her birthday?" he finally asked.

"September 10," Jenny simply answered. Jethro nodded. "Jethro… we need to discuss how we handle everything now. You obviously have had a big impact on Sophie."

"I am aware of that. I've had practice," He said and stood up. "I need time to think. Meanwhile I have a killer to catch." He said and then left. Jenny frowned with confusion. She didn't know about Kelly and Shannon. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

XNCISX

Abby was working her tail off in the lab now that her new glass was put in.

Tony was researching everything he could on Mossad.

McGee was putting bolos and determining where Ari could have been when he fired.

Jethro meanwhile, was in the elevator. He had it stopped and was sitting on the ground.

"Why are you in here Gibbs?" Jethro heard a voice. He looked up and saw Kate was sitting next to him leaning again the other wall. She was in the clothes she had worn the day she was murdered. "Ari certainly isn't in here."

Jethro let out a deep breath and looked up.

"Why did he kill you Kate?" he asked. Kate answered,

"Why did I die instead of you is the million dollar question. He wants to cause you pain you know that. He fired at Abby because she was the next woman in line. She kidnapped Jenny because he found out Sophie was your daughter."

"I could have killed him in autopsy, but I didn't," Jethro said. "Maybe if I did you would still be here."

"Maybe if I had killed him in autopsy I would be alive, but I couldn't. Sometimes bad people are good at fooling you, but I know one thing," she said. Jethro looked over at her. "You cannot change what happened, but you can prevent him from hurting anyone else. Sitting in here while everyone else is working won't do you any good."

"I want the bastard dead Kate, but Morrow won't allow any contact until he has spoken with the Director of the FBI."

"Since when did you accommodate the FBI? You love that little girl more than you realize right now because everything is happening so fast, he kidnapped me, held myself and Ducky hostage, fired at Abby, kidnapped Sophie's mother, and he has touched Sophie. You're going to sit here and wait?"

Jethro could feel the anger building in him. He stood up and slammed on the button. Kate smiled. The last thing Jethro heard was a faint whisper,

"That's the Gibbs I know."

The doors opened he went straight to his desk. Tony and McGee watched him. He roughly opened his desk and grabbed his back up and put it in his boot, grabbed his jacket, and stormed back to the elevator. Tony and McGee looked at each other. Morrow was descending the staircase when he saw Jethro gear up and leave.

"Where is Agent Gibbs going?" he said angrily to Tony.

"I don't know sir, he recently found out he still has family. He'll do anything he can to protect them." Tony answered. Tony sat back down.

XNCISX

Sophie was sitting in her mother's bed under the covers with her and watching TV. There were two agents outside Jenny's door and the shades were shut. Sophie snuggled next to her mother and rested her head against her.

"Mommy…" Sophie softly said. Jenny could tell she was sleepy.

"Yeah babe?"

"Is everything going to go back to normal when you get out and I won't see daddy?"

Jenny looked down at her little girl and didn't know what to answer.

"Do you love your daddy?" she finally asked.

"He's really nice and he seems like he loves me a lot." Sophie answered.

"But you didn't answer my question hon."

"Yes I do mommy." Sophie softly said as her eyes fought to stay open. Jenny smiled and kissed the top of Sophie's forehead. Sophie closed her eyes and fell asleep.

XNCISX

Jethro stopped at a flower store and got 15 roses to lie on the rooftop where Kate was shot. He saw a pair of white roses as he was exiting and his mind traveled back to Italy.

Italy…

Jethro was sitting in his and Jenny's motel room. Jenny was on the phone yelling at someone in the bathroom. Jethro suspected it was her boyfriend. It sometimes pained him when he would look at her and know he can't have her. He continued flipping through the photos they took today of their target when she heard her yell,

"Well maybe you're right! Maybe you're not worthy for me!"

Jethro then heard the bathroom door open and her storming out. Jenny went for her coat. "I'm going for a walk."

Jethro nodded and watched her leave, slamming the door behind her. He flipped another photo and noticed a rose stand behind their target. Jethro stood up and put away everything, grabbed his coat, and headed out. He walked down the street, turned a couple blocks, and then found the stand. He walked up and took a pamphlet to read meanings. When he found the one he wanted, he picked the color and number of roses he wanted. Jethro paid and took the pamphlet with him.

(20 minutes later)

"I'm back Gibbs." Jenny said when she opened the door, but got a shock. Jethro was nowhere to be seen and on the table were six white roses. Jenny took her coat off and walked over to them. She picked them up and smelled them. Her eyes began to water. She picked up the pamphlet and read what was circled.

_White: I am worthy of you_

_Six roses: I wanna be yours_

Jenny heard the bathroom door open and she spun around to see Jethro coming out. Their eyes met and they stood in place. Jenny then walked over to him and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer. Jethro immediately responded and put his arms around her. He could feel her run her hands through his hair. He felt her slowly back up, but didn't break contact. The back of her knees hit the bed and she fell backwards taking him with her.

(1 hour later)

Jenny was sound asleep on Jethro. He held her close as he slept. Jenny began to awaken and when her eyes opened she saw his face in her neck and he was holding her close. She moved a little bit and kissed his cheek.

"I'm yours." she whispered. She closed her eyes and fell back asleep thinking he didn't hear when he did. Jethro opened his eyes and saw she was asleep again. He smiled and closed his eyes again.


	9. Chapter 9

Jenny was being discharged from the hospital today and was heading straight to NCIS to have a meeting with SecNav. SecNav was fully aware Jenny had a daughter, but didn't know it was Jethro's. Jenny was dressed in black pants, black high boots, a raspberry colored blouse, and had her hair pulled back into a ponytail. The bathroom door opened and Sophie came bouncing out.

"I'm all set mommy." She said and hopped onto the bed.

"Okay babe, I just need to sign out and then we'll head out." Jenny answered.

"Where are we going?"

"I have a meeting with my boss so straight to NCIS. You'll hang out with Ducky and then later tonight Naomi will watch you while I go to Agent Todd's funeral."

"Why can't I go?" Sophie asked as she took her mother's hand and walked out of the room with her.

"Honey, you're a bit young to attend a funeral. You would be bored."

"But I want to say good-bye to Kate, please mommy will you think about it?" Sophie begged. Jenny sighed.

"I'll think about it, but that isn't yes or no."

Sophie nodded and watched her mother sign out of the hospital. She turned around and saw two agents standing there.

"Are these men bring us to NCIS?"

"Yes they are, we get our own car and everything. You'll have a driver for when you start school… but that conversation we'll have later."

"Fine." Sophie said. They exited the hospital and headed for the black town car. Sophie got in first followed by her mother. The drive was quiet. Sophie was looking at everything they passed, including the White House and Supreme Court. Jenny smiled as she watched her little girl look out the window. They pulled into the NCIS parking garage and the driver opened the door for them. Jenny and Sophie got out and headed towards the elevator.

"Can I see daddy first?" Sophie asked. Jenny looked down at her daughter and nodded. She already knew in her heart that from now on Jethro needed to be involved if he wanted to be. The elevator reached the squad room and they stepped out. Sophie looked over and saw her daddy at his desk. She turned to her mom and signaled for her to be quiet. Jethro was the only one in the squad room. Sophie crawled in and then jumped up at her daddy's desk.

"Surprise!" she squealed. Jethro looked up and smiled. He took off his glasses and laughed.

"Hey," He said. Sophie walked around and jumped into Jethro's lap. She kissed Jethro's cheek. "What are you doing here?"

"Mommy has a meeting with her boss and so I'm hanging with Ducky." Sophie answered. Jethro spun his chair and looked over at Jenny.

"I'll bring her down to Ducky's. He's expecting her right so there won't be any of his work out?" Jethro asked. Jenny walked over.

"Yeah, my meeting should only be an hour and then I'm going home to get ready for the funeral." Jenny answered.

"Have you decided if I can go or not?" Sophie asked. Jethro raised his eyebrows.

"You want to go to a funeral?" he asked puzzled. Sophie nodded. "I don't see a problem with it."

Sophie smiled and then looked at Jenny. Jenny sighed,

"Alright, but you have to be on your best behavior and I mean it." She said firmly. Sophie nodded and hopped off her dad's lap. Jethro stood up. He looked at Jenny and met her eyes.

"If you want Jethro, you can come over after the funeral and discuss what we need to discuss." Jenny offered. Jethro nodded and saw Sophie had already run off towards the elevator. He raced off to catch up with her. Jenny gave a small smile and then looked up and saw Morrow was on the catwalk. She nodded at him and then made her way to the stairs.

AUTOPSY

Sophie went bouncing into autopsy and found Ducky at his desk.

"Hi Ducky!" she said cheerfully. She looked behind Ducky and saw a stereo. Her face lit up. "Is that for me to practice with?"

Ducky smiled.

"Miss Scuito told me what a great dancer you are so I though you'd like to practice a bit before dance school starts up."

Sophie turned around to look at her dad. Jethro couldn't help but smile when he saw the look on her face. She ran over to Ducky's desk.

"Wow, these are a lot of cds." She said.

"Yes, my dear why don't you go through and pick two while I talk to your dad for a moment."

Sophie nodded and Ducky walked over to Jethro.

"I've forgotten how much energy a six year old can have." Jethro said. Ducky smiled.

"She's very bright for her age. Now, Jethro I thought I should make it a point to you that Officer David is escorting Haswari's body back to Israel and she will be here to retrieve him later."

"I'll stay and wait and catch up with you all at the funeral." Jethro answered roughly. Ducky nodded.

"So have you and Jennifer discussed the future with this situation?"

Jethro flashed Ducky a look.

"Tonight, after Jen puts her to bed we're going to talk."

"Ducky! I found one! I danced to this last year! I have a dance and everything!" Sophie said excitedly. She held up a 70's disk. Ducky couldn't help but chuckle at it. Jethro had no idea what song it was. Ducky took the disk and placed it in the stereo. Sophie set her self and Jethro walked over and sat on the edge of Ducky's desk. When the music started playing he couldn't help but smile.

"Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister. Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister!"

Ducky and Jethro watched Sophie dance. Jethro was very impressed on how good she was. Ducky looked up at Jethro smiling. Sophie then flipped backwards which made Jethro's eyes go wide. When the song was finished, Sophie took a bow. Jethro and Ducky clapped for her.

"That song took two months to learn." Sophie said.

"I am quite impressed!" Ducky said and stood up. Sophie smiled and turned to her dad whose eyes were wide.

"That was really good, how long have you been dancing?" he asked.

"Since I was three. I have plenty of pictures I can show you when you come over!" she answered excitedly. Jethro smiled and picked his little girl up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Ducky smiled and then wondered how Jenny's meeting was going.

DIRECTORS OFFICE

"I do believe I can conduct myself even though we have a child together. I don't play favorites even with Agent Gibbs." Jenny said firmly.

"Well that isn't the only standing issue." Morrow said.

"I beg your pardon?" Jenny asked.

"You both broke NCIS protocol by engaging in a romantic relationship with one another. How do we know that those rules won't be broken when you're the Director?"

"Because that is in the past. Agent Gibbs and I still were very professional when we were seeing each other and got the job done. Our private and professional lives stayed separate. Yes, we did have an affair after he was divorced and we obvious can't lie about the levels of our relationship when we have a six year old girl, but any spark that was once there has gone out."

Morrow looked over at SecNav. SecNav finally nodded.

"I do believe you still are the perfect replacement for Tom and I do hope you will still take the job, now Tom I would like a few minutes alone with Miss. Shepard." SecNav ordered. Morrow nodded and exited the office and shut the door behind him. Jenny looked over at her new boss.

"Now, I am not as strict as Morrow is with policy. I trust your judgment when it comes to the agency and agents. However, because of the situation if you are ever involved with one of Agent Gibbs's cases I would like to be in the loop."

"Yes sir, absolutely." Jenny answered happy that she still gets the job.

"Now, as for young Miss. Sophie, if feelings between you and Agent Gibbs ever change and the spark is re-lit, I am willing to let things proceed with extreme boundaries. If you ever tried to become a family I do not believe policies should stand in the way."

Jenny was shocked at what she heard, but nodded.

"Yes... yes sir." She said.

"And one last thing for Agent Gibbs, whenever it comes to punishing him for actions we shall do that together."

"Yes sir, may I ask one question before we depart?" She asked.

"You want to know why I am calm about this whole policy matter well I will just say that once apon a time I was in a similar position." SecNav said and stood. He and Jenny shook hands and then he left. The door shut and Jenny was sitting in there alone practically holding her breath.


	10. Chapter 10

Jethro arrived at Jen's house later that night. He for once rang the doorbell and was greeted by a small redhead with her hair in a ponytail.

"Hi Daddy! Mommy! Daddy's here!" she yelled and pulled her dad inside the house. It was just how Jethro remembered it… well almost. He closed the door and saw Jenny coming down the stairs. Her hair was down and wavy. She changed into comfortable house clothes. She wore jeans and a black shirt.

"Sophie, what have I said about yelling?"

Sophie sighed and answered,

"No yelling in the house unless it is an emergency."

Jenny nodded when she reached the bottom of the stairs. She brushed part of Sophie's hair that fell out of the pony back behind her ear. She looked over at Jethro and nodded.

"Dinner will be ready in a couple of minutes." She simply said.

"Are we ordering Chinese takeout again or another foreign food? I love stealing your asparagus!"

Jethro couldn't help but smile. Jenny used to steal his asparagus off his plate back when she was a probie. Jenny caught the smile and then looked at Sophie.

"Why don't you show daddy your room while I finish up dinner."

Sophie's face grew a huge grin and she grabbed her dad's hand and led him up stairs. Jethro let out a small laugh as his daughter dragged him up to her room. She stopped and opened the door. They walked into a large room painted blue and had princess's drawn on the walls. Her bed was a twin and had a Jasmine blanket on it.

"Wow." Jethro said. Sophie smiled and then opened her walk in closet. She had a ton of clothing, many are dresses. Jethro smiled. Jenny treated her well. Sophie then opened a cabinet across from her bed and a TV was there. Jethro rolled his eyes.

"Really?" he asked and pointed at it. Sophie hopped on her bed and smiled.

"When I was four I got really sick and I almost had to go to the hospital, but I didn't. Mommy stayed in here with me all day and she brought it in here and we watched princess movies all day. Then we had pizza in my bed and I fell asleep on her."

Jethro smiled at the picture she got in his head. Sophie then grabbed his hand and they were off again.

Jen and Jethro were sitting together at the dining room table alone. They had watched Aladdin with Sophie and she fell asleep in Jethro's lap. It was an awkward silence until Jen stood up and went for a draw. She pulled out a huge folder and handed it to Jethro. He opened it up.

"This is all information about her you should know. Obviously you know she is yours, but other things in here like medical records, school contact, dance, etc."

Jethro nodded and put his glasses on as he flipped through stuff and came across the guardian forms. He stopped and looked at her. He picked it up.

"Ziva David, the same David I worked with, Ari's half sister, is her godmother and guardian?"

Jenny nodded.

"She was there for the toughest times in the pregnancy and she cares a lot about Sophie. She saved my life once in Cairo. I named Ducky as her other guardian, but I never got the chance to tell him."

He nodded and continued going through things. He couldn't believe he was sitting here doing all this.

"Medical, she told me she was allergic to shellfish. Anything else or other medical conditions?"

Jenny shook her head. When Jethro was done, he took his glasses off and looked at her.

"What?"

"How is this going to work Jen?"

Jenny looked down at her glass.

"Well that's why I invited you over to discuss things." She said softly. Jethro scratched his head.

"So… we switch off during the week? I get her Monday through Thursday and then you get her Friday to Sunday and we just rotate that?"

Jen closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I don't want to miss out on her over the school week."

Jethro shook his head.

"Well I don't want to miss out on the rest of her life. I think I win that argument." He snapped. Jen sighed.

"Switch off ever two days? I get two, you get two?"

Jethro nodded in agreement. They finished going over her school schedules.

"Now, before you leave. Where will she be staying while you work? I have Noemi but you don't…" she said.

"I'm sure Abs wouldn't mind if she hung out in her back room for the time being."

Jenny nodded and Jethro stood up. He headed for the door and she followed, but he turned around to say one last thing,

"Why couldn't you tell me you were leaving?"

Jenny sighed.

"I tried, but you had other plans for our last night in Paris. I'm actually pretty sure that was the night Sophie was conceived."

Jethro frowned and flashed back to their last day in Paris…..

Paris:

Hotel:

Jen sat on their bed waiting for him to come out of the bathroom. She had to tell him because she wanted this promotion. She lay back in her green silk robe and closed her eyes until she heard the door open. He came out in his blue robe and came over to her. She smiled as he leaned over and kissed her. She put his hands on his chest and before she knew it he was on top of her without the robe and hers was being removed. She broke away.

"Jethro, I need to tell you something." She said. Jethro then kissed her again and pretended that she didn't even say anything.

"Talk in the morning, this is our last night." He said in between kissing her before he went for her neck.

(Later that night)

Jethro was completely passed out on the bed and Jenny was sitting at the desk in the other room writing her letter to him. When she finished, she put it in her coat pocket and went back to bed.

Present time:

Jethro's frown left as he remembered. She nodded and he opened the door. He turned to her.

"You were a damn good agent, especially undercover."

Jenny smiled and her face went red.

"Jethro."

"Madam Director"

Jethro leaned forward and grazed his forehead on hers and then left. Jenny watched him walk down the driveway and then drive off. Little did they know, that from the stairs two little pair of eyes was watching them. Sophie smiled and ran back to her room quietly.


	11. Chapter 11

3X4 Silver War

Jethro angrily walks into MTAC to look and see if Jenny was there since she wasn't in her office. He finds her alone reviewing paperwork while an op was going on. He moves across the isle and sits next to her.

"Something I can help you with this morning Special Agent Gibbs?" she asks without looking at him. He looks at her and answers,

"Yeah, I got a personal issue you know anything about that?" he asks with a slight frown. He sees Jenny bit her lip and take a deep breath.

"I take it Ziva arrived a few days early?" she asks. When she gets the Gibbs glare she takes a breath and goes for her coffee cup. "Right, before we get into this I'm going to need a refill."

Before she can stand he grabs her hand with the cup and sets it back down and pours his coffee into her cup.

"That was sweet… not necessarily sanitary." She says. Jethro frowns.

"We have a child together Jen we're beyond sanitary now what is she doing here?" He firmly asks.

"If we're going to fight a global war on terror we need to work closely with our allies. And having a child together is much different than sharing coffee." She snaps. Jethro rolls her eyes.

"Oh yeah right I forgot instead of sharing saliva we shared…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!"

"Put her on someone else's team."

"I want her with you Jethro."

"Mossad trained her to spy and kill not to investigate crime scenes send her to the CIA!" he argues back. Jenny gets her glare on and Jethro remembers the first time he saw that look.

"Just to be clear this is not a request or a debate Agent Gibbs!" she hisses. He rolls his eyes.

"Anything else you want to change about my team while I'm here?" he snarls.

Jenny sighs and softens her voice before looking at him, "Look if anything you're lucky to have her. She's one of the finest agents I ever worked with."

"Why didn't you ask me first Jen?"

"And what would you have said?" she says back. When he doesn't answer she knows she has won. "Exactly. Number eighteen it's better to seek forgiveness than to ask for permission."

"Oh that's real nice using the rules I taught you against me nice touch. Did you teach Sophie that one?"

She glared at him, "No. She would be a rebel if I did. I learned from the best Jethro, I want Ziva to as well."

He sighs and stands up, but leaves his coffee behind for her.

* * *

"She seems to be fitting in well." Jenny tells Jethro as they observe Ziva with Tony and McGee. Jethro rolls her eyes.

"She almost killed my entire yesterday." Jethro responds. Jenny frowns.

"How?"

"Driving home from a crime scene." Jethro answers and Jenny smiles.

"I should have warned you I think she was an east European cab driver in a past life."

Jethro gives a small smile before returning serious again.

"Well she wasn't a cop, she obviously has no investigative or law enforcement experience Jen."

"Neither did I when I first started with you." Jenny says back and Jethro quickly responds by saying,

"Yeah well you were always a fast learner." He says with a smile. Jenny blushes and gives a small smile. Jethro moves a little closer, but does not touch her.

"So is Ziva…" Jenny says softly. Jethro smiles.

"You know what I mean Jen."

There conversation was interrupted when the elevator dinged and Sophie came bouncing out with Abby. Jenny smiled and took Sophie in her arms when she came over.

"Thank you for watching her Abs." Jethro says. Abby smiles.

"It was no problem we had a lot of fun!" Abby says. Sophie nods in agreement. Jenny takes a moment to look at Abby and her attire, but her attention is drawn back to Sophie. She was going on and on about the things she and Abby did for the afternoon. Abby eventually had to return to her lab while Jenny took Sophie into her office. She set Sophie over at a table with colouring stuff and a couple books while Jenny reviewed some paperwork. Jenny walked over to her mini bar in the office for a glass of water and glanced down at the picture Sophie was drawing. It was a man and a woman with a little girl in the middle. Jenny's heart ached and melted a little. Jenny couldn't deny that she didn't have feelings for Jethro, but she was the boss now; the boss of the entire agency. Nobody would respect her if they knew she was in a relationship with Jethro. She kissed her daughter's forehead and went back to her work.

* * *

Sophie was walking down the stairs the next night with her mom and as they were walking past the squad room they saw Jethro sitting there flipping through a notebook. He smiled as he flipped through. Sophie approached him quietly and stood next to him as he looked through. Her face lit up when she saw a drawing of her and Jethro. He was holding her close and she was holding onto him. Kate must have drawn it that afternoon sometime before the shooting.

"That's me!" Sophie said. Jethro smiled and took Sophie into his lap as they continued to look through the notebook. Jenny watched the two interact from a distance with a smile. "Who did this daddy?"

Jethro flashed back to Kelly for a moment when Sophie called her "daddy". Sophie frowned when Jethro didn't answer and asked again. Jethro snapped out of it and answered,

"Kate did."

Sophie nodded and got off his lap as he closed the notebook and put it in his drawer. Jethro stood up and escorted Jenny and Sophie to the elevator.

"Oh Director," Jethro says as the elevator doors close and they go down. Jenny noticed the hint of teasing in his voice.

"Yes Special Agent Gibbs?" she asks back and bats her eyelashes. Sophie smiles at her parent's playful banter.

"What's with the codes put on Abby?"

Jenny sighs, "It is protocol Agent Gibbs. If I let one person slip by then before you know it DiNozzo is showing up to work in his pajamas."

Jethro couldn't help but laugh at her last comment as the elevator doors opened. They exited and headed for the garage.

"She is the best scientist in the building and hasn't had an accident yet, give her a chance." He says almost begging. Jenny doesn't answer until they reach her car where Stanley was waiting.

"Okay." She answers. Jethro bends down and gives Sophie a hug. Sophie sighs.

"Can't you have dinner with us daddy?" she pleads. Jethro looks up at Jen and she nods in agreement.

"Why don't you and mommy come to my house? You haven't been there yet and I can show you where your room will be."

Sophie's face lit up and she nearly tackled Jethro to the ground. He laughed and picked her up. Jenny smiled.

"Stan, why don't you let me drive them?" Jethro asks. Jen's eyes go wide. "I promise to take extra special care."

Stanley looks at Jen and she nods again. Stan closes the door and Jen thanks him for his trouble before he leaves. They head to Jethro's car and he opens the doors for each and then once all in and buckled he heads off.

* * *

When they reach Jethro's house, Jenny slowly steps out of the car and looks at it. She knows she was here in the past month briefly, but it feels like forever. Sophie snaps her out of it when she takes her hand and leads Jenny up the stairs to follow Jethro. He opens the door and lets them enter first before closing it and locking it behind him. He finds Sophie in the living room on the couch with Jen beside her.

"Want a tour?" he asks Sophie. She nods excitedly and Jethro takes her around the house while Jen calls for Chinese food.

"And this would be my room?" Sophie asks as they step into a guest room. Jethro nodded.

"This weekend we can go to the store and pick out colours for your room and start painting."

Sophie's face lit up and she began listing possible colours she wanted as they headed back downstairs. They didn't find Jenny in the living room so Jethro took a hunch and lead Sophie to the basement were Jen was sitting on a stool with a drink.

"Wow! Is that a boat?" Sophie asks and runs to observe it.

"Yeah." Jethro answers and steals Jen's drink for a quick sip before giving it back. She rolls her eyes and continues drinking it.

"The food will be here soon." She replies. Jethro sees Sophie looking at the tools so for the next ten minutes he shows her how to use them and they sand the boat together.

* * *

It was about ten past nine and Sophie had been watching a movie while Jenny and Jethro were in the kitchen. When Jenny decided they should leave, they went to the living room to find her fast asleep on the couch.

"Let her sleep, Jen. She can take the guest room." He whispers in her ear.

"And what am I supposed to do?" she whispers. Jethro goes over and carefully picks up Sophie before returning to Jen.

"My bed is big enough for two." He whispers and heads up the stairs to put Sophie asleep. Jenny took a deep breath. She knew this was not a good idea. She slowly walked up the stairs and reached his room. He was still putting Sophie to sleep. There were many reasons why she shouldn't do this. She had no pajamas, she was his boss, he was an agent, there would be rumours, disrespect, but the most important reason was she would never be able to walk away from him again if anything happened. She sat down on the edge of the bed and waited for Jethro. When he returned he went right to the drawer and pulled out a pair of his boxers and a shirt. He tossed them to Jenny.

"You can use those as pajamas if you want," He says as he pulls his shirt off. Jenny blushes at the sight. Jethro smirks and Jenny picks up the shirt. She sighs and goes into the bathroom across the hall to change. When she comes back she finds Jethro in bed already and he appears to be in bed with no shirt. Jenny closes the door and just looks at him. "I'm not going to bite." He says. He sits up and she slowly moves to the bed. She sits down and Jethro pushes the covers away so she can get in. She does so and he turns the light off so the only light coming in is the moon's light from the window. They lay there in silence for a while. She knows he is not asleep and he knows she isn't asleep.

"Will Sophie be okay?" Jenny whispers after ten minutes of silence.

"Yes, I locked the doors downstairs for once," Jethro answers and turns his head to look at her. He could make out her face just with the moonlight. "Jen?"

"Yes Jethro?"

"Why are you so against us?"

She frowns and turns onto her side to look at him. He is sincerely asking. She sighs.

"I'm your boss."

"And I was yours."

"That's different…"

"How?"

Jenny doesn't answer. Jethro finds her hand under the covers and holds it.

"You were my boss and in charge of two other people. I have to run a whole agency."

"Our relationship wouldn't change anything."

"But it would," Jenny says and sits up a bit. "I have to have a working relationship with everybody and sleeping with one of my agents is not a good reputation."

Jethro moves a bit closer, "Who cares what other people think Jen? If you're happy then that should be what matters. I know you still have feelings for me and I have them for you."

"Jethro…" she says in barely a whisper. They had progressively moved closer to each other as they spoke until he was centimeters away from kissing her.

"At least give us another chance…" he softly says. She doesn't say anything; she just looks into his eyes. His lips brush over hers and he waits for her response before continuing. She lightly brushes hers against his and he wraps an arm around her to bring her to his side. Her head lands on his shoulder and they rest there in silence. As his eyes begin to close she speaks softly,

"Sec Nav said he wouldn't have a problem with us if he was informed…"

Jethro gives a small smile and looks down at her. He goes to her ear,

"Nobody but him and Sophie have to know, Jen. Not until you're ready."

She finds she is still holding his hand and she squeezes it a bit. She puts her head back down and doesn't respond. After a while, Jethro looks and sees she has fallen asleep. He smiles and holds her as she sleeps. This is how it should be and he hopes she can see that.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, Sophie was the first to wake up in the house and once she woke up she didn't usually fall back asleep. So, she decided to get up and wander down the hall to see if she could find her parents. She pushed open one door and found it was the bathroom so she moved across the hall to try another door. She smiled when she saw her mom and dad cuddled close together and fast asleep. Jenny had her head rested on his chest and Jethro had both his arms wrapped around her. Sophie walked over and climbed onto the bed from her mother's side. Jenny felt the bed dip and stirred in her sleep. She opened her eyes a bit and smiled when she saw Sophie sitting next to her with a big grin on her face. She then looked and saw it was four in the morning. Without saying a word, Jenny opened her arms and let Sophie lay down with her and Jethro. Sophie easily snuggled in with them and eventually fell back asleep as did Jenny.

Jethro was the next person to wake up two hours later and he was surprised when he saw Sophie sleeping in between him and Jenny. Jenny had her arms wrapped around Sophie and Sophie was fast asleep. Jethro wondered how he didn't wake up when she came in the room last night or this morning. He smiled at the two of them until his mind flashed back to Shannon and Kelly. He could hear Kelly's laughter and see Shannon's smile. When he snapped out of it he quickly got out of bed and went straight for the bathroom. His sudden movement woke Jenny and stirred Sophie. Sophie turned so she was facing her mother and mumbled,

"Where's daddy going?"

Jenny just kissed Sophie's forehead and told her to wait in their bed while she went and talked with Jethro. She opened the bathroom door and found him leaning against the sink with his hands on either side of it. His face was wet as were his hands from splashing water onto his face. Jenny closed the door behind her and slowly approached Jethro. She put one hand on his shoulder and he flinched and it made her quickly remove her hand.

"Jethro... what's wrong?" she whispered. She could hear his heavy breathing and his eyes looked as if his mind were someplace else. She had no knowledge of his life with Shannon and Kelly so this side of him confused her. Jethro finally picked his head up and looked at her. He could see the amount of worry she had in her eyes and he knew he would need to tell her about Shannon and Kelly sooner or later. He prefered the latter, but in order to make his relationship work with her and Sophie he needed to let them in or else he would lose them.

"I can't... I can't take about it right now, but I have to tell you something important."

Jenny didn't push him to say any more and just hugged him. He squeezed her a bit tight for her liking, but she didn't want to say anything. Jethro kissed her cheek and then left the bathroom. When he exited, he found Sophie waiting outside the bathroom with wide eyes. She looked almost scared to talk to him. Jethro bent down to her level and she immediately went into his arms. Jenny leaned against the doorframe and watched his interaction with her. Jethro picked Sophie up and she giggled.

"Can we have breakfast now, daddy?" Sophie asked. Jethro nodded.

"How does eggs and bacon sound?"

Sophie nodded her head excitedly and turned to look at her mother, "Are you coming?"

Jenny smiled and nodded. "We need to stop at home after to change clothing and then you need to go to school today."

Sophie nodded and then Jethro took her downstairs to get her some food.

* * *

Throughout the day, Jenny's mind kept going back to how Jethro behaved this morning and she was wondering what it could possibly be that he wanted to talk to her about. She thought about looking in his file, but decided against it. For now, she would have to wait until he was ready. A knock at the door broke her train of thought and she allowed the person to come in. She smiled when she saw Ducky.

"Ah Ducky, thank you this will just take a minute."

"Of course my dear." Ducky says as they sit down at the conference table. Jenny pulled out one of Sophie's files that had where the godparents needed to sign. She had Ziva's signature, but she still needed to ask Ducky.

"When I had Sophie I needed to choose two guardians slash godparents for her. Ziva agreed to be her godmother and I wanted you to be her godfather."

Ducky's eyebrows go up. That was not what he expected to hear. He nodded, "Well of course I will gladly if it's me you... and Jethro want."

Jenny noticed his change of tone at the end and she sighed. She took her glasses off and leaned back in her chair. "Okay, I know you want to say something so go ahead."

Ducky just shook his head, "I'm not going to lecture you Jennifer."

Jenny sighed again at the use of her full name. He only used it when there was something he wished to say. "I know you're disappointed..."

Ducky shook his head again. "Not disappointed, but Jennifer he deserved to know from the beginning. Especially since he has never had any children!"

"I wanted to Ducky but I couldn't. Not after how I ended it."

Ducky folded his hands on the table, "With a Dear John letter?"

Jenny's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped a bit, "How did you... did you read it?"

Ducky shook his head, "No he revealed that a couple months ago back when DiNozzo was infected with the plague..."

"_SWAK?"_

"_It's sealed with a kiss Gibbs, didn't you ever get a love letter?" Abby asks as she examines the envelop Tony opened. Gibbs expression changes._

"_Does a Dear John count?"_

_Abby frowns and turns to the camera, "Awe! I feel sorry for you Gibbs!"_

Jenny bites her lip and looks away from Ducky. Ducky reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen to sign the paper under where his name was printed. He then passed it back to Jenny.

"Thank you."

Ducky nods and stands up and as he is going for the door it already begins to open. Jenny smiled when she heard the sound of her little girl's voice.

"Hi mommy! Hi Ducky!"

Sophie gave Ducky a hug and Ducky laughed, "Hello my dear. Don't you look adorable in that dress."

Sophie did a twirl around and dropped her bag onto one of the conference table chairs. Jenny stood up and walked over to Stan, who escorted Sophie to the building. "Thank you Stan, Agent Gibbs will be driving us home today so you have an early night."

Stan thanked her and walked away quickly before she could change her mind. Sophie would come to NCIS after school on Fridays and Wednesdays since Naomi didn't work those days and then Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays Sophie would go home and Naomi would look after her.

"Mommy where is daddy? I didn't see him at his desk!" The girl exclaimed as she skipped over to the couch. Jenny turned to Ducky since she didn't know.

"Your daddy is out with Tony and McGee interviewing someone right now, but I'm sure he will be back later. I'm afraid I must go now ladies. Have a nice evening." Ducky said and then exited the office and shut the door behind them.

"Are we going to daddy's house tonight?"

Jenny shook her head and went over to her desk. "No, daddy is coming home with us." Sophie shrugs and pulls out her book to read while her mother works.

* * *

When Ducky exited the Director's office he was going towards the elevator when he saw Tony, McGee, and Gibbs return. The expression on Gibbs's face made Ducky frown; he didn't look happy or mad, but more depressed. He saw Gibbs head for the elevator so Ducky called it for himself first and would pick him up and then Gibbs. Ducky got in and moments later the doors opened to Gibbs.

"Abby's lab?" Ducky asks and Gibbs nods. Ducky pushes the button and the doors close. "I signed Miss. Sophie's birth papers signing me as her godfather and guardian."

Gibbs nods. "Thank you Duck."

"And are you alright with Ms. David being her other guardian?"

Gibbs turned and flipped the emergency switch. Ducky frowned. "Is there something you want to say Dr. Mallard?"

Ducky sighs, "Jethro, you don't seem all that happy today and even more these past few days you seem like you're in some other world."

Gibbs flips the switch and the elevator begins moving again. "I trust Jen's judgement on what is best for Sophie. If she thinks Ziva is a good choice than so be it."

And with that the elevator doors open and Gibbs walks out, leaving Ducky to think over what just happened.


	13. Chapter 13

Jenny waited patiently for Jethro to arrive. She and Sophie had eaten separately and Sophie was currently watching TV before her bedtime. When nine o'clock struck and he still wasn't there Jenny sighed and went into the living room. Sophie was fast asleep so she carefully picked up her daughter and put her to bed. When she got back downstairs she saw her study light was on. She slowly approached the room and relaxed when she saw Jethro sitting on her couch. However, he didn't look his usual self nor did he smell it. He still smelt like saw dust only he reeked of bourbon. He was just staring at the ground. Jenny slowly approached and sat down next to him. She could see his eyes were red and that he had been crying. He simply hands her the folder that is in his hands. Jenny frowns and opens it. Inside it's an old NIS case file. As she read through she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Her name was Shannon…" Jethro choked out. Jenny felt her eyes water as she looked at the crime scene photos. "I met her at the train station back home…. I immediately knew she was the one, the one I was meant to share my life with,"

Jenny pulled out a picture of Shannon and Kelly.

"We got married in eighty two and had Kelly two years later. When I was deployed in Desert Storm they were… they were killed in a car accident. Shannon witnessed a drug dealer by the name of Pedro Hernandez killing a marine. The NIS agent assigned to protect them was shot by… shot by a sniper while driving our van."

And he couldn't say the rest. Jenny looked at the file, Shannon and Kelly died in the crash.

"Oh Jethro…"

It explained everything to her now, why he got married so many times, why he is so good with kids, why he never spoke of his hometown, and why he joined NCIS. She puts the file down on the coffee table and lightly puts a hand to his shoulder.

"Sophie… I see so much of Kelly in her… and they have the same laugh. When I first saw her I knew she was mine… she looked like Kelly, but then I knew she was your daughter because of her hair and… I just knew."

Jenny wrapped her arms around him and pulled his head to her shoulder as the tears came out of his eyes. They stayed like that for a while until a tiny voice was brought to their attention.

"Daddy… why are you crying?"

Jenny and Jethro look up to see a sleepy Sophie standing there clutching her teddy bear. Jethro gave a small smile and motioned for Sophie to come over. She slowly walked over and into her father's arms. Jethro held her tight and kissed her cheek.

"Don't cry daddy." Sophie says and clings to his neck. After a couple minutes Jenny sends Sophie back to bed while she lead Jethro up to her master bathroom to get cleaned up. She sat him down in an armchair in her bedroom while she prepared a bath for him. After she filled the tub she goes into the closet for fresh towels. Once finished, she goes and gets him. Jethro, who is still out of it, let's her lead him into the bathroom.

"Here are some fresh towels and once you're in the tub I'll come collect your clothes and put them in the wash. I have," she says and runs out of the room. He can hear her open her closet and pull something out. When she returns he finds she still has one of his old NIS shirts. "I um… I found it when we came home. You can wear it tonight."

She turns around as he undresses and once she hears him get into the water she turns and gathers his clothing. As she is walking down the hall she can hear Sophie's door open.

"Mommy…" she says quietly. Jen goes and kneels by her daughter. "Will daddy be okay?"

Jen smiled and kissed Sophie's forehead.

"Daddy just had a bad day, but he will be okay. I want you to do something for mommy though and not mention this to anybody at work or school. This is a private family matter, okay?"

Sophie nods and gives her mom a hug before going back to bed. Jenny went down and put Jethro's clothes in the washing machine. She found herself afterwards wandering back into the study where the file was. She picked it up and opened it again. She looked at the picture of Kelly.

"_Jethro… we need to discuss how we handle everything now. You obviously have had a big impact on Sophie."_

"_I am aware of that. I've had practice."_

That comment made sense to her now; he was good with kids because of Kelly. She places the photo back in the file and as she closes it she sees the name of the NIS agent who investigated the accident. Retired Special Agent Mike Franks. She stored that name in the back of her mind in case she ever needed it. She headed back upstairs and while Jethro was in the bathroom she changed into her pajamas. As she was undressing she heard the water in the tub drain.

"Oh.. sorry." she hears. She turns around, still in her clothing minus her shirt, and sees he is dressed in his NIS shirt and boxers. Jenny shrugs.

"Not like you haven't seen it before."

That remark earns a small smile from Jethro, but it doesn't last long.

"I'll go in the guest room…"

As he turns to go Jenny grabs his hand, "You don't have to if you don't want to."

She isn't sure how to make of the situation since she can't read his face.

"Jen… I can't get close to you if you don't want anything more than a working relationship. It's too hard and it wouldn't be fair to Sophie if she thinks we're getting back together."

Jen looks away for a moment, but still holds his hand. She bites her lip, but then closes her bedroom door. Jethro meets her eyes and she stops biting her lip.

"If I wanted only a working relationship I wouldn't still be standing here in my bra."

And after that comment he snapped and brought his lips to hers.

* * *

Sophie quietly tip toed into her parents room and giggled when she saw them cuddled together. She approached her dad and poked him in the arm and when that didn't wake him up she decided she needed to take better action. She jumped onto the bed right in between them and yelled,

"Good morning!"

Jenny and Jethro awoke suddenly and Jenny held the sheet to her chest. Sophie had a big smile on her face as she watched her parents wake up.

"Morning sweetheart." Jenny says with a yawn.

"You've been asleep for a long time." Sophie states. Jenny looks at the clock and her eyes go wide.

"Jethro! It's nearly eight and we have to be at work in twenty minutes!" she practically yells and gets out of bed with the sheet wrapped around her. Sophie gets out and leaves the room so they can get dressed. Jethro throws his pants and shirt on.

"I'll get Sophie started on breakfast."

"Jethro wait…" Jenny says and he turns. She walks over and kisses him. "Just so you know it meant something."

And with that she dropped her sheet and went into the bathroom. Jethro watches her walk away. He hoped that after last night and being open with her for the first time that maybe they will become something more and stay something more.


End file.
